Saw: Channel 3
by FrogsWell
Summary: Eric matthews finds himself with two other men trapped in Jigsaw's funhouse..A year after the events of Saw 2, a man shows up at the police station claming to be the man who makes John Kramer's Traps, since he developed cancer, and has stories to tell.
1. Questions

Chapter One: Questions

All our life...

The lives we lead...

The scarcity...

The blood...

The emptiness...

of our lives...

What is it that makes us go?... What makes us keep going?... When will we solve it?... How will it happen?... Who will inspire us?...

Waking up, not knowing where you are is something that not too many churchgoers did. But, Gerald was one of them now. The middle aged black man awoke with an odd wavy texture to everything he saw. It didn't take him long to find out that he was wearing an old scuba helmet. He immediately panicked, getting up from the small stool he awoke on and pacing around the small room he woke up in. He immediately found it difficult to walk around, because of a pain in his leg.

"Please, god..." he said.. He tried to get down on his knees, but something was restricting him. The top of his helmet was a hose that led up into the ceiling. He immediately tried tugging it down, but it wouldn't budge. Before he could get anything done, he noticed a T.V. in front of him had flickered on. On it was a terrifying puppet.. Who spoke to Gerald.

"Hello Mr.Wheaton... You're one of the only beings in the city to have faith, and I applaud you for that. But is it genuine? Because, two weeks ago you told you're pastor that you couldn't attend their Charity Event because you had a dentist appointment, when really you were visiting with a hooker by the name of.. Faith was it?.." The little doll laughed, as Gerald cried in the helmet.

"The helmet you're wearing is connected to a tank upstairs. If you don't want to find out what is in the tank, then I suggest you try one of the four keys that I slipped through the slit in you're leg, before your one minute time limit runs out... I will tell you this.. The contents of the tank will make you're blood boil..." Gerald began panicking, not being able to look down and see the damage of his leg.

"You're a religious man only because you fear one day finding yourself in hell... Welcome to something even worse... I am the devil.." the puppet said lastly.

"GODDAMN YOU!! GODDAMN YOU!!" Gerald yelled as the T.V. turned off. Gerald pulled up the stool from before and tried his best to get a good look at his leg. He saw there was in fact a slit in it that went down rather deep. He hesitated before slipping his hand inside. He hollered out in pain as blood sprang from the tears forming on his skin. Yet, he continued to dig in and find a key. He found the first one, and tried it in the lock.

"NO NO!!" the key didn't fit so he threw it aside and began looking for the next. Somewhere above him, he heard something come loose.. Like a spigot on a hose. He began rifling through his own leg more painfully than the last time and dug out a key. He moved it around the lock and... CLICK. It went into place. Before he could progress much more he heard liquid rushing down the hose. He let go of the key as the scalding water hit his head. He convulsed and pounded on the helmet as the water began burning him horrifically. By the time it was high enough to drown him, he had already severely burnt every part of his face and throat...

* * *

... Kerry woke up, again, with the thought of Eric running through her mind. She couldn't stand not knowing where he was. All she had to do was wait for Jigsaw to leave her more clues... And unfortunately it would have to be in the form of a murder. It had been at least a year since he had gone missing. Lucky for her, her phone rang. Something to take her mind off of Jigsaw... Or not.. 

"Yeah, what?" she asked.

"... Kerry.."

".. What?"

"... We got another one.." the voice said.

Kerry arrived on the grizzly scene, where people were taking many a photograph.

"Fuck.." Kerry sighed to herself, inspecting the body with the same JigSaw piece cut out of the skin. She already had the files on the disfigured man inside the helmet. She threw down the files, ready to give up her entire job, before someone came to her bearing good news.

"Kerry!"

"What is it now?" she asked. The man looked happy, despite where he was.

"... We actually have him... Back at the station" the man smiled.

"... Who?"

* * *

Kerry burst through the double doors. She had been waiting for this all her life. In front of her sitting at a table, was a man with a large hood over his head. 

"... You're mine now, John.." she tore back his hood... "... You're not John.."

"I know..." he said in a strident tone. It was a scruffy looking man with dark red hair.

"This isn't him.." Kerry complained.

"He was found at the hideout.." one of the officers behind the man said. The man smiled up at Kerry. He wasn't John Cramer, but he sure had the same tone as Jigsaw.

"What's you're name?" Kerry asked the man.

"... Roger." He told her, reluctantly.

"And what do you do, Roger? Kerry asked, sitting down opposite Roger.

"... I guess you could consider me an instrument maker.." Roger told her.

"Instruments of Torture?" she snapped.

"... Instruments of Education.." Roger nodded.

"... So you've been brainwashed by the Jigsaw, is that it?"

"I guess you could put it that, way, but he actually prefers being called by his real name.." He replied.

"... John Cramer.."

"... You know him do you?... I'm sure, that's all I'd like to tell you. I'm sure there's not a lot you could do to get me to spill my guts." Roger smiled.

"... What's to stop me from taking my gun.." she did just that, and pointed it to his head. "and threatening to blow you're brains out.."

"... Well first off, I'd have to say I'm extremely flattered, but no thank you... And secondly.." Roger pulled something from his pocket. It was a small black box with a worn red button on it.

"... What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Whatever you want it to be..." He said ducking it under the table.

"... It's another game?..." Kerry said, shocked.

"I'm afraid so... I'll let you question me all you want about The Jigsaw killer and I'll answer each one of them... But, if you steer towards something I don't like, I'm afraid I'll have to push this button."

"... What happens if you push the button?"

"I think you know as well as I do.. That something will happen that will make you look very silly.." he smiled. She sat back, down, and rested her gun on the table. She asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, Roger... Where's Eric Matthews?..."

"... I'm not sure you want know that..." he said. She put her gun up to his head, in a sudden outburst of anger.

"... You're not going to shoot me... My finger is placed too firmly on this button for you to trust whether or not you can pull off a miracle and not have me simply press this button... Besides.. Even if you did shoot me, you'd be just as bad as 'Jigsaw' now wouldn't you? Only you would be the direct cause of my death..." Roger told her. Kerry kept the gun pointed at him, until she broke down and slammed the gun on the table.

"Get out... I need some answers from our friend here.." Kerry told the cops.

"That wouldn't be smart, Kerry.." Roger smiled.

"Shut the FUCK up!" she said. Roger smirked and waved goodbye to the two police officers who left the small room and left Kerry with Roger.

"... You're over reacting, Kerry." Roger said.

"I want to know about you... And why you're here..."

"Of course... What would you like to know?" he recline din his chair and kept him thumb on the button.

"... First of all... Do you know ANYTHING about Eric Matthews?" she asked. Roger smiled.

"He was an interesting man... So I hear, from her.." Roger smiled.

"Was?" Kerry asked, trembling.

"... You of all people should know that if someone's been gone for more than two months, chances are they aren't coming back..." Roger told her. Kerry hung her head in her hands and wept.

"... I've lost three detectives to this ass hole..." Kerry said, still shaking.

"... Have you really?.." Roger told her.

"... Did you put him in one of your sick traps, you bastard?!" she yelled.

"I've been associated with John Cramer for a year and a half... I've met Mr.Matthews, but I never had anything to do with his missing... Although, I do believe these are his." Roger propped his feet up on the table and revealed police issued boots.

"... You fucker..." she said coldly.

"They were given to me.. I didn't take them.." he said, defending himself.

"Who gave them to you?" Kerry asked.

"The same woman I mention a few seconds ago..." Roger smiled.

"So you're her bitch, is that it?"

"... I'm the one who makes her devices.." Roger said, in a correcting tone.

"Can't she do that herself?"

"Unfortunately, no... The girl has imagination, intelligence and good looks yet she knows nothing about making anything.." Roger said.

"Look, I don't really care how much you admire this whore... So I'd like to know more about Eric..." she told him.

"... Ok then... I'll tell you.." he complied.


	2. Survival

Chapter Two: Survival

"Game over..."

"FUCKING BITCH!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Eric screamed... After a few minutes of shouting for his son, he figured there was no point anymore.

Eric looked around the old shithole, trying to find something to get him out of his chains. He tried looking around, through the dark to find if there was a light switch anywhere. He was able to spot one only a few feet away from him. So, he picked up anything he could and tried throwing it at the switch. One piece of debris he threw was quite close to him, and crumbled when it hit the switch.

"Fucking-.." Eric grunted, trying to hit the switch. After at least fifteen minutes of throwing things at the switch, the lights flicked on. He looked around the room, to see where he was. It was an old, rust bathroom, filled with Grime and blood. Right now, he was chained to a pipe next to an old bathtub. He was also next to two corpses who weren't in chains. He searched around where he could reach and found something interesting.

"Daniel..." It was Daniel's wallet. He searched through it for anything. But, he found a polaroid picture of something. It was Daniel, unconscious inside of a safe with an oxygen mask on his face... Eric recognized the safe. Matthews turned the picture over.

"I told you, you would find him in a safe place. You should have followed the rules. - Jigsaw"

"FUCK!!" Eric tore up the picture and threw it into the air where the pieces fell down. He began digging through his own pockets to find anything. He came across an envelope with his name on it. He immediately tore it open and out dropped a small tape. Eric used a near-by Saw to retrieve the tape player he threw at the door. He put in the tape, and on it was the deepened voice of John.

"Hello, again, Eric... I want to play a game. You led yourself to this prison, when you tried to find you're son. I assure you, that he's safe with his mother by now. But, I'm afraid he may never see his father again. That's you're choice." Eric was relieved to hear of his son's safety.

"By now, you realize that your left foot is chained to a pipe. I'm sure you've already found the hacksaw. Used, of course by someone else. I'm sure you know exactly what you have to do to get out of these chains. If I were you I wouldn't be too rough on the saw, because if it breaks... Then I'll leave you in this room to rot..." the tape finished, and Eric immediately reached for the saw. He began hacking at the rough chains that were binding him.

"Dammit! Come on!!" Eric struggled, but the chains couldn't be penetrated.

"FUCK!" Eric finally lost his temper and began thrashing around with the rusty saw. Slamming it against the floor behind him. On maybe the fifth strike, he hit a small old metal pipe that cracked open. It began flowing out old dirty water. Eric backed off, not wanting to get any of the disgusting liquid on him. But, it suddenly stopped when an odd object began obstructing the break. It looked almost like... A key.

"What the fuck?" Eric reached out and pried the key from the pipe. Attached to the key was a worn out led light. Desperate for anything to get him out, he tried the key in his shackle... And it opened.

"Oh my god.." he laughed, as a few tears of joy ran down his cheek. He pulled is sore ankle out of the shackle and stood up... This had to have been a mistake. He threw the key aside and picked up his things before shutting off the lights and leaving the old bathroom.

He stumbled through the dark sewers searching for a way out. He looked down on the ground saw many foot prints. One of them lead in the opposite direction of his own, one was his son's shoes, and a few others he couldn't identify. He followed the small footsteps that he hoped would eventually lead him to that girl.. He only remembered her name was Amanda. So he shouted it.

"Amanda! You fucking bitch! Where the hell are you!!?" he followed her track and after winding paths through a sewer, it led him up to ground level. He pushed open a large metal door and he was outside again. How he had gotten here from that horrible house was quite marveling. He followed the small traces of her steps down an alley way. The tracks stopped showing up, when he got to a concrete road underneath a hanging sign that read "Raw Sewage". Eric still couldn't tell where he was, so he kept walking. He regretted ever taking off his badge and uniform back at Jigsaw's hideout... He kept walking down the desolate road.

* * *

"When she went to check on the body, it wasn't there. She assumed he got trapped somewhere somehow..." Roger explained. 

"... So there's a chance he could still be alive.." Kerry said, with a small bit of hope.

"I'm not finished, yet... We have seen him since he escaped somehow... When we went back to check on the house, we had spotted him on the road, like a vagrant." he continued.

"... What did you do to him?"

".. I did nothing.. But, she did do something."

"WHAT?!"

"She made him play another game..."

"You fucking bastard!!" Kerry leapt up cocked her right fist "What did you do to him?". In response, Roger showed her the button, again.

"You don't want to know what happened to Eric..." Roger told her, knowingly.

* * *

Somewhere, was a tall, skinny balding man, laying on an old linoleum floor. His name was Jeff. He came to, and got up. Laying around him were two other men. He checked to see where he was... It was an old fun house. Like an indoor amusement park. He was inside a small room, with a checkerboard floor and and walls. In the right corner there was a large door, and right in front of it was a man laying on the ground with a hole blown in his head. Jeff vomited, immediately, at the sight. He continued past the dead body and opened the door. When he did, he saw a shotgun, suspended from the ceiling click. Jeff reacted as anyone would, and screamed. 

"Relax... It only had one bullet and it went to this guy." Eric said, walking around the room. Jeff had walked into a larger room, that looked like a caricature of a city. With cardboard building and all. Inside the big room were two other men. One of them was the missing Detective Eric Matthews, and the other was middle aged black haired man.

"Where am I?" Jeff asked them.

'We don't know.." Eric sighed, searching around the room for something. The black haired man, remained silent, pacing around the room.

"... Wait.. I found a door." Eric said, opening up a sliding door. It led into a dank, metallic hallway where the men followed Eric through. On the other side, they were in an even larger area, that looked like a mock up of a circus tent.

"... Oh god.." Eric rubbed his forehead. At this point, Jeff was sweating profusely.. Then, out from a small opening in the wall, Billy wheeled his tricycle out to greet the men.

"... Jesus..." the black haired man said.. He and Eric were right in front the puppet, while Jeff sat in a fetal position on the ground.

"... Hello... Jeff, Eric, Blake, Sal... I want to play a game.." the doll said. Eric couldn't believe what was going on.

"One of you has a secret... A secret that you won't want the other three men to find out... But, in order to win this game, you must all come clean... But how exactly will the right one of you know what secret to tell?... You have all been locked inside of this old indoor fun house, and there is absolutely no way out... The door out, is at the end of this maze of a building. The door has five separate locks. At each turn, there is a separate obstacle for each of you... If you complete the obstacle you get a key, as well as a clue to who each of you really are.. Clues that will help you know exactly who the one who has the dark secret is... Four games, four keys... Five locks.. The fifth lock is in the stomach of the man who has a secret... If you want to get out, you must confess... So all four of you know who has the fifth key inside of them... You have 4 hours until the door locks forever..." the puppet finished, leaving all 3 men reeling.

"What the hell is going on?" Blake asked Eric.

"Don't you know? It's the Jigsaw killer..." Jeff cried.

"His name is John Cramer... He's a psychopath.." Eric fumed, kicking the billy doll over. Jeff cried into his hand, remembering what had happened only a few years ago...

"Awake already, Jeff?" The Jigsaw had trapped Jeff in a device that would drill into his temples... Luckily, he was saved by two detectives... One who had died, and one who had been discharged from the police force.

"There should be a knife around here somewhere.." Eric said, looking around the giant room. Eventually, he found a compartment in the wall.

"So what do we do now? Go through these stupid fucking obstacles?... That guy got shot in the head! What sort of sick game was that?" Blake ranted.

"... That's what he does.. He tortures people.." Jeff cried.

"Shut up... There's a way to survive this.." Matthews said, observing the short knife that he pulled from the box. "The sick fuck thinks he's being some kind of artist.. A teacher, giving us ways to survive... He's a murderer, plain and simple.." Eric said, heading back to find the dead body of Sal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blake asked, following Eric back through the small corridor. Eric got to the body of Sal and flipped him over. He was a slim asian man, who Matthews recognized, despite the bullet wound, as a worker of the press he had seen at a crime scene once. Eric didn't hesitate ripping off Sal's shirt and cutting open his stomach.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Blake asked, petrified.

"He said the key was in one of our stomachs..." Eric told Blake, while searching through Sal's stomach.

"Oh my god..." Blake gagged.

"... Mushed organs and blood.. No solids.." Eric flung the blood off hi hands and put the knife in his pocket.

* * *

"... So he played another sick game and died is that it?" she asked. 

"I don't know.." he told her.

"... What's the problem with you?" she asked.

"I have a lot of problems, but what I do for living isn't one of them, Kerry." he said.


	3. Roger

Chapter 3

Roger

The group of three men entered into the first room... They had to open up a large sliding steel door, that had SAL painted on it in large letters, to get inside. It was a long hall, with painted spirals trailing down the walls. Right in front of them, was a large flat steel circle connected to a track on the floor. What was interesting about it was the chair in the middle, as well the four posts surrounding the chair. Each post looked like a mechanical arm that could buck forward... And at the end of each post was something sharp, be it a large pare of shears, a few knives, a ball of razor wire, and a sharp trident like tool. Jeff didn't even enter the room, but Blake and Eric did. It wasn't hard to notice, that on the side of the wall, was a raised ledge. On the raised ledge is where another billy puppet sat in a small chair. Blake or Eric didn't mess with it yet..

"... Hello Sal... The reason you're here is you're occupation. You make a living, taking real world events, and twisting them. You lie to the people. Some might call you.. A spin doctor... Well, now you get to experience a real spin for yourself. At the end of this long tunnel is one of the five keys to the door. As you can see, the hall is also narrow... But just wide enough to fit my favorite ride inside..." it continued. Blake looked over the large, perplexing, thing.

"You'll have to take this ride all the way to the end of the tunnel and back to retrieve the antidote. But, I would cautious on that ride... Because with each 90 degree spin, one of the four arms with lash out at you... Enjoy the ride.." the puppet laughed before finishing it's message. Eric didn't destroy this certain doll, since he was too worried about the trap.

"... So how the fuck are we supposed to get that key?... Whose going to ride this?" Blake, asked timidly. Jeff wasn't even in the room, so he wasn't an option..

"... I'll do it..." Eric said, coldly.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I said, I'll ride the damn thing..." Eric muttered. He stepped up onto the now stationary circle, and walked to the end of it. He put a foot down on the tracks and ground, almost. He felt an odd electric buzz anytime he put his bare foot near the ground.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Blake yelled.

"... You see the switch behind you... Flick it when I tell you.." Eric pointed behind Blake. Indeed, there was an on off switch for "The Ride". Eric sat down in the chair... There were no restraints, so he could dodge at his leisure, but it probably wouldn't be easy.. He took one final breath...

"Are you sure?"

"... Go.." he said. Blake flicked the switch, and reeled as it began to move. It started off slowly, and the first thing to buck down was the sheers, that moved so slow Eric could dodge it. But it wasn't long before it got progressively faster... And things weren't so easy to dodge.

"Oh m god!!" Blake cried. Eric tried like mad to dodge the objects, which was difficult while spinning. At about halfway down the tunnel, he couldn't do much more.

"FUCK!!" the razor wire, struck him in the shoulder, and cut him up. Next was the knife that came down and penetrated his leg. Eric used his arms to guard his head, and his biceps got cut up by the sheers and that dreadful trident.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" Eric shouted through gritted teet as the horrible thrill ride spun like a pinwheel.

"... Oh fuck.." Blake said quietly. Eric's eyes were covered, so it was up to Blake to stop it at the end. He did so, right before the trident was about to take it's toll. Eric whimpered in pain as he felt it come to a stop. He looked up and saw the key in-front of him, on the wall. Attached to it, was a glowing red light. He reached out, with the hand that hadn't been torn up too badly and retrieved it.

"Are you ready?" Blake called.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!!" Matthews shouted. Blake flicked the switch and the ride started again.

"DAMN IT!!" Eric cried, while muffled through his arms. He curled up on the chair, covering his chest as he was cut up even more on the second trip. Blake had to endure watching every horrific second before Eric pulled up to the original point. Blake switched it off, and ran to get Eric off of the ride. Jeff was still outside, huddled in a ball, terrified by the screams of complete strangers.

* * *

"I don't get it... Why did John pick you?" Kerry asked, resting an elbow on the table. 

"I was just as confused as you are..." he said.

"... But you know why he did, right?"

"She picked me because I learned my lesson.." he told Kerry.

* * *

One Year, Seven Months Earlier 

... The stench.. Roger awoke to the sight of a large, corroded, brick wall. He tried walking forward, but his feet were stuck in something. He looked down and saw that they were shackled, and bolted to the tile floor. He also felt an odd numbness in his back. But, he couldn't maneuver himself to see what was the matter. The stench...

Not only did he smell something, but he also heard something behind him. It was a crackling, searing sound. He turned around, to the best of his efforts, and saw that two rods were pointed into a large fire on a short pillar behind him. The rods connected back into gears on the wall. Roger couldn't imagine what would happen next, as he panicked for a way to get out of the restraints on his feet. In front of him, on a pedestal was a safe, and behind that was the door. He could only assume it was the way out. Just before he had a chance to call out for help, something he had noticed before turned on. It was a TV screen on a ledge to his right. Alex's head whipped over to the screen to see what it was.. Even though he knew what it was before it started.

A disturbingly cheerful little doll turned it's head to face Roger.

"What?" he gasped.

"Hello, Roger... " The Billy Puppet said.

"No.."

"You lead a good life, as a computer hacker, destroying the work of large corporations to create large benefit for yourself. For years you've made you're mark on several companies, making them go bankrupt. But, now, I will have to leave my mark on you... Or rather.. In you." the puppet laughs at the expense of the horrified Roger.

"The fire behind you holds two brands, that have been sitting in the fire since before this morning. You're also probably feeling an odd sensation in you're back. That's the side effect of the sedatives that are numbing you're lower back, that no longer has an epidermis... If the brands make it to you're open wounds, you're organs should pay the price.. And you should feel it, even with the sedatives... They'll burn straight through you." The puppet continued. Alex tried desperately to turn around and see, but he couldn't.

"In front of you, is a safe, inside the safe is a key. Now, the combination to the safe is complicated, but I'll give you a clue... Hopefully, you can remember the name of each company you sabotaged, in order. And I also hope you know how many letters are in the alphabet... you have 3 minutes, when this tape ends...Live or die... Make you're choice..." The T.V. screen clicked off, and immediately, Roger's mind raced.

"... Fuck.." he sighed. He racked his brain, trying to think of the four, long company names. Once he had figured out the first one, and dialed it in, he heard the gears behind him begin to turn. He turned around and saw the tips of the two brands. Two Jigsaw pieces, both glowing red hot.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY!! ANYBODY!!... FUCK! DAMMIT!" Roger shouted, pounding his fist against the wall. He thought quickly, and entered in the next company. He now regretted ever doing any of it. He looked behind him and saw the rods begin to advance, slowly towards his open wounds.

"JESUS!!" Alex whipped back around and rubbed his head trying to think of how you spelled the third company.

"Shit..." he said, now quietly. As he pounded his head against his fist, he felt heat building behind his back. He turned around and saw they were now closer to his wounds as could be. He was too late.

"FUCK!!!... I deserve this.." he wept into his hands, awaiting the impending burn...

After about thirty seconds, Alex looked up and rubbed his eyes. He still felt the heat of the brands behind him... But they were still. He turned around and saw them slowly, jumpily, go backwards away from him, and turn back into the gas fire witch dulled down as soon as the brands entered. Alex heard a click somewhere, and the large fluorescent bulb above him lit up. He kept looking up, until he heard a noise in front of him. He only saw a thin, faceless figure in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Roger... You're going to be okay.." a female voice told him.

* * *

"Where am I?" he asked, wriggling his head on his pillow.

"Stop, stop.." Amanda said, putting her hand over John's forehead. "You're fine, John" she told him taking a chair next to his bed. He laid flat, looking up at the ceiling.

"... I'm dying, Amanda.." John said.

"You have cancer... There's no cure..."

"... I thought that I would be complacent with death... But a tumor isn't the way I wanted to leave this world.." John told her, solemnly.

"You have another session of Chemo, tomorrow... You'll be fine.." she reassured him for the thousandth time, while rubbing her eyes. She hasn't slept since she said goodbye to Daniel, before he was knocked unconscious.

"I just hope my Doctor can follow the rules well enough..."

"He has so far..." Amanda told him. "Now go back to bed.." she kissed the top of his bald head and began to leave the room.

"... How did Roger do?" John asked, before she left.

"... He's still alive.." Amanda informed him, before walking through the doorway.

* * *

"... After that, my home was with her and John.." he said.

"So I was right... John did brian wash you."

"He helped me realize something I didn't want to know... He helped me.." Roger told her.

* * *

"Can you do it?... Can you be reborn?" John asked. 

Roger set back the bear trap and flung his arm inside... He screamed out in pain, with more tears than just one rolling down his face this time. He may have broken his left arm.

"I can't set back the trap, Roger, I'm too weak... You're in somewhat of a dilemma." John said, the same malicious grin on his face. Roger thrashed his arm around the room, hollering in pain. Blood spurted onto the ground, and on the trap as Roger continued to scream in pain. He finally fell the floor and planted both his feet on the levers that would release the trap. He tried pushing with his feet, but since it wasn't on any surface, it just began tearing at his arm as more blood poured onto the floor. He got back up on his knees and began pushing with all his strength on the right lever with only one hand. If he didn't get it off soon enough, he would probably die from his sudden loss of so much blood.

John enjoyed every second of Roger hollering while pushing down on the trap before it snapped open. Roger fell back onto the floor, holding his gnarled arm. John wheeled his chair over to meet him on the ground. He looked down at the man.

"Congratulations... You've endured an actual, common cause of death in this country... I'll make sure she tends to you... Goodnight.." John smiled the same twisted smile and left Roger on the floor gasping, holding his bloody arm.

* * *

"... So that's how it really started." Roger explained, holding his arm that was, in reality, fine. 

"... Is that what he does? He finds people and almost kills them before recruiting them as their 'tech guy'?.." Kerry asks.

"He was helping us... Helping us realize what he realized when he started doing what he's doing."

"Us?"

"Remember.. The woman."

"You can't stop talking about her, how could I forget?"

"... You just did." Roger smiled.

"You still can't even tell me her name?"

"I'm afraid, I can't..." Roger yawned.

"What about her appearance?" Kerry asked.

"I can't tell you that either.."

"Why don't you tell me about HER in general.."

"... She's a very stressful person.. Until recently she used to cut herself... I couldn't stand it.. That's actually how she started to like me.. When I showed that I care." he reminisced.


	4. Abnormal

Chapter Four

Abnormal

Roger couldn't sleep. Amanda had been sobbing, since she entered her room. She had failed another small psychological test of John's. Although it wasn't that big of a deal to John, it was to her. Roger had to get out of his cot and face her door for the first time.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roger asked, outside her door.

"Nothing, now fucking leave..."

"Amanda.." Roger said. Amanda opened up the door, and it obvious she had been crying.

"... Give it to me.." he told her.

"What?" she asked. Roger gave her an un-amused look. She dropped the straight razor in his hand.

"There.. Are you happy now?" she asked.

"No. I'd prefer to know why you did this."

"Because, I have to meet death for-"

"you to be reborn, you've already done that shit.. Why now?" he asked.

"... Look, just leave me the fuck alone." she tried shutting the door, but he blocked it. Still unsatisfied.

"Don't do it again.."

"Why the fuck do you care what I do to myself?" she asked him.

".. I just don't want to see you cry.." Roger admitted. She was taken aback, that someone aside from John cared for her. Roger could see she felt that way, since her reddened eyes widened.

".. Look, don't worry about me.. I've been like this all my life.. I know I'm no good, and rotten but-"

"Oh come on... Why should you hide behind you're past?" Roger asked. She had nothing to say to that statement...

"... Why do you not like seeing me cry?"

"... Well I'm not sure if that's true. I don't want to sound stupid, but I think you look cute when you do.." Roger sighed. "I probably shouldn't have said that.."

She smirked at him.

"...Well. I'm glad I told you that.." He took his hand off the door, and started to turn around. But, she grabbed his shoulder and turned back around. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Umm.." she hadn't done anything like that in a long while. "Thanks for worrying about me." she said.

"Yeah... Ok, then.." he said, just as surprised as she was.

"One, more thing.." she said. "Did you want to go ahead have sex, while we're at it?" she asked, pointing to her bed behind her.

"... Yeah, ok.." Roger said, quietly.

"I know neither of us have in a while..." she said, drearily.

* * *

The Funhouse 

Eric stumbled along the narrow, brightly painted walls. He smeared them with his blood, making them even more creepy than they already were... An abandoned fun house indeed. Blake stayed near him, since Eric claimed he didn't need anyone holding him up. Jeff trailed behind them both, shaking with fear.

"here.." Eric said, when they reached another large metal sliding door. This one had JEFF painted on it.

"god no.." Jeff cried.

"You're going in there.." Eric told him, grabbing Jeff by the collar.

"... We'll come with you.." Blake said, easing the tempered Eric off. Jeff nodded his head and slid open the large door. It was a tiny little room with one door, and a striped pole coming from the ceiling. Suddenly, another Billy doll slid down from the ceiling and smiled at the men. Now, Blake wanted to kick this one over as Eric had done.

"... Hello Jeff... I'm sure you remember the last time we met.. But, I'm afraid you were gone so quickly that I didn't have time to explain why I had brought you with me in the first place. The reason is because of your secret. All four of you have secrets, so don't jump to conclusions just yet... But, Jeff, today I want to focus on your occupation, if you could call it that... you are the Pastor of a Church that draws people in.. And charges them for their faith. You lead people down an expensive path for no better reason than too better yourself.." it continued. Jeff was too terrified to be angry, but Eric was.. but he was angry at Jeff, instead of Jigsaw.

"Now, Jeff, you must follow MY path.. The path that will lead you to one of the keys that you need to get out of this place... Just follow the path, and you'll find the key..." the doll finished. When it did finish, Blake didn't want to kick it. But Eric did.

"Piece of shit, mind fuck!" Eric shouted, raising a foot.

"Wait, stop!" Blake said, grabbing the doll from the poll. Blake looked the doll in the face, and then turned him around. Under Billy's coat was a special tape player. Blake rewound the tape to hear the same thing that caused him to not want to kick the puppet. Only Blake heard it...

"... Follow your heart..." Blake repeated.

"The fuck does that mean?" Eric said.

"... I'm not going through the door..." Jeff said, teary eyed.

". Like shit you aren't.." Eric grabbed Jeff, suddenly.

'What the fuck are you doing?" Blake shouted. He couldn't do anything to stop Eric from kicking open the door and shoving Jeff through it.

"PLEASE!! Open the door!!" Jeff shouted, pounding furiously. He was now in a dark room. Or at least it was dark, before lights flicked on. Jeff turned from the door to see a short narrow hall. And on the walls were dozens and dozens of Microwave ovens, with doors latched open. Jeff's stomach lurched as he heard they had were currently on. Above him were also dozens of heat lamps. He soon began sweating profusely, and had an odd sensation in his stomach. He did the best he could to run to other side. Once there, he found a door that he opened up quickly. He entered a larger room, this time, that was also completely dark. But it also lit up with horribly frenetic strobe lights that blinded Jeff every time he opened his eyes. He kept his eyes closed and felt around for a way to the door. Every time his hand touched the wall, he was either stabbed, or electrocuted. After maybe a minute of blindly walking around, he found another door.

This next room had several hoses pointed down at the narrow walkway, Jeff had to carefully walk along. Each hose sprayed Jeff with wither extremely hot, or extremely cold, icy water. The pain in Jeff's head and bruised hands were excruciating, as he could barely walk. But at the end of the walkway, there was the key. He grabbed it quickly, but noticed something next to the hook, the key was hanging from. It was a small, tiny, door with a heart on it. Jeff opened up the tiny door, and inside of a little compartment.. Was a gun. Jeff stuffed it into his pocket.. And braved through the rooms once again, before finally getting back to the other two men..

* * *

Amanda lay opposite Roger, happy for the first time in a long time. 

"... I can't believe we did that.." Amanda said, almost ashamed of herself.

"Why? We're living life to the fullest, appreciating the the gift of sex.." Roger told her.

"... Fuck.. I know.. We can't tell John."

"I didn't plan on it.."

"... But... I mean, I'm an apprentice of the 'Jigsaw killer'." Amanda told herself.

"So..."

"This is abnormal.." she said turning, and laying on her side.

"... We're humans... We're allowed to do this.. Just as long as you don't stop teaching life lessons.."

"Of course not.." Amanda said, reassured.


	5. The House

Chapter Five

In On It

* * *

The Police Station

Kerry continued to stare over at Roger, who remained calm.

"How can you live with yourself? How could you just torture people like this?" she asked.

"... I just make the devices." Roger said.

"... You make me sick.." she said.

"I do, but I know you admire John.. Why else would you follow him like this?" he asked.

"... Because sick fucks are my whole damn life..." Kerry said.

"I'm guessing it started with your parents right?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up.." she sneered.

"Don't be so loud... Remember.. I have a button." he said, holding it up.

"... Fine... So... According to you, you've been working for John, for a year and a half. Did you have anything at all to do with the house?... The one from last year." she asked.

"I know what you're talking about... And I guess you could say I was in on it.." he told her..

* * *

9 Months Earlier

Everything was in place. Amanda had just finished entering the combination into the large safe in the middle of the room. She then looked around at all the unconscious people who lay on the floor. That was just the time when Obi came into the room and dropped down an unconscious blonde girl.

"Who's she?" Amanda asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He asked, putting up his hood, and leaning against the safe. He pulled out a syringes. It was clear, and had a very small amount.

"Do you need any help with that?" Amanda asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks, darling.." Obi said. "Lay me down, when I'm finished wouldya'?" he asked. She nodded and watched as he injected himself with the clear liquid and became unconscious immediately. Amanda took away the syringes and let Obi fall to the ground gently.

"Amanda.. Come look at this.." called a voice from another room. Amanda walked down the old halls and found where Roger was calling from. When she got in, she saw a box suspended from the ceiling, and Roger underneath it.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"Well look.." Roger said, excitedly. He took a mannequin hand and stuck it up into one of the hole large enough for someone's hand. It went up fine, but when Roger began pulling it down, blades that could fold one way but not the other began cutting away at the wrists of the hand. Amanda raised an interested eyebrow.

"And you built it?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah.. John gave me the plans last weekend and I started from there.. One of the guys is an embezzler.. John says that he makes a living sticking his hand in the cookie jar.. Now, he has to stick his and in this.." Roger explained, with great enthusiasm.

"... Leave it to John.." Amanda smiled, sadly. Roger walked a few steps past the box and retrieved the key suspended from the ceiling for the box. He took out the bottom of the glass box and removed the mannequin hand out from hole. He locked it back into place and put the key back where it was suspended behind the box.

"It's right there?" Amanda asked.

"John's idea, once again..." Roger shrugged. "Well that's it... Are you ready?" Roger asked, putting a hand on Amanda's shoulder. She put a hand in front of her face, and breathed heavily..

"What is it?" Roger asked, putting another hand on her.

"I'm just scared... I mean I'm not confident like you are with John.. What if I fuck up and Daniel dies?" Amanda asked, through tears.

"You're going to be fine... " he reassured her.

"... But I don't know what's going on.. I haven't been told about any of these traps, except for mine.."

"Don't worry about that.. Just focus on keeping Daniel safe, and let everyone else fuck up as much as they want. After that, you get to do you're own tests, without John's guidance... And that's a lot better than what he has me doing.." Roger told her.

"You're right... I just need to relax..." Amanda said.

"Good.. good.. Now come on, they'll be waking up soon... " He brought her back into the main room where he pulled out two syringes. One was the same clear liquid as Obi's, and the other was bright green.

"All right..." He put the green syringe into her vein. Roger found it eery how she didn't react.

"It's weird to see pricks in my arm now that I'm clean.." Amanda said. She had been clean for only a few weeks before Roger was picked, after John refused to teach her unless she went into rehab.

"... Ok this one should knock you out, but good.. You'll wake up a bit later than everyone else though.." he told her.

"No problem..." She said, hesitantly. She backed away, before he was able to stick her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She held onto his face and kissed him, before backing off.

"Feel better?" he asked, smirking. She nodded meekly, before he put the syringe in her arm, and she fell into his.

Now, for Roger, it was a simple matter of going down into the basement, near the furnace, and activating the gas that would flood through the houses ventilation. He hoped nobody would find the large tank, underneath the creaking wooden steps.

That Night...

Roger pulled up next to the Raw Sewage plant and waited for Amanda and Daniel to show up.. He had gotten her call only 20 minutes ago, so she should show up soon. And she did. She had Daniel in her arms, and was carrying him over to the car. She opened up the door and put Daniel in the back seat.

"Are you all right?" Roger asked, opening up the passenger door before she got inside.

"Yeah, I'm okay... Daniel's alive.." she said happily.

"Jesus...You're shivering.." Roger pulled off his jacket and draped it over Amanda before driving back off towards Jigsaw's lair.

"Very good, Amanda... Put him into the safe..." John instructed, pointing over to a large safe near the kitchen. She carried Daniel over, and dropped him into the safe.

"Amanda, put one of my oxygen tanks in with him..." John requested. Amanda nodded and took one of the many tanks from under the sink in the kitchen, and strapped the mask to Daniel's face. Amanda rubbed the kid's shoulder and locked the safe... She had succeeded.

"Well done.." John smiled. "How did Obi do?"

Amanda sat down at the small kitchen table and stripped off her jacket..

"He died.." she said, mournfully.

"... Pity." John lied.

"John, if you don't mind.. I'm going to go to sleep.." Amanda told him.

"Very well then.. But remember, tomorrow you have to go back and be ready for Detective Matthews.. I suggest you leave early in the morning, seeing as they'll get here, probably at lunch time.." John explained.

"No problem, John..." Amanda said, getting up and leaving for her room.

"Also, tell Roger to go with you tomorrow... I'll have to call him to turn on the feed at the house.." John remembered.

"Ok then... Good night.." she said. Amanda ambled down the long halls of the steel factory until she got to her room, which was right next to Roger's. She could hear him coming up in the opposite direction.

"Are you going to bed?" she asked him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am... I just finished up John's stair trap which took me a few hours to figure out.."

"Well I was prodded with needles, chased around with a knife, and I watched over 3 complete strangers die... I knew one of them.."

"Obi?" Roger sighed.

"Yeah.. It was unexpected on my part.." she sighed. "Look, the point is, I've had kind of a rough day.." she said pushing him.

"... And you want sex?" Roger asked.

"I'm afraid so.." she smiled.

"No, no, no... Are those syringe pricks in your arm?"

"... Oh god.." she remembered being in that large pit of needles, when it wasn't even her trap.

"Come on.." he said, bringing her into her room. She sat down on the back bed, and rested her back on the wall. Roger sat down next to her, with a pair of scissors .

"All right.." he took her left hand and cut off the ID tags he had put on her, just one night earlier.

"So how did you end up in the syringe pit..?" he asked.

"why couldn't they follow the rules?.." she asked weakly. He rubbed her shoulder.

"It's over now... " he told her. She made an injured squeal, when he came close to one of the needle pricks. "Ah! Sorry.."

"... It's ok..." she said, taking her hand back.

"Where else?" he asked.

"No where.." she said, curling up on the end of the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"A couple second ago, you were wanting to have sex." he said.

"Yeah.. Well..." Amanda yawned. He went as sat next to her, reclining against the wall.

"... I'm just glad you made it.." He said, reaching up and turning her head to see him.

"... You're doing good so far, don't fuck it up by saying something stupid.." she smiled, drowsily.

"Would, 'You have good blowjob lips', be stupid?" he asked.

"... That's a compliment.." she said, before she put a hand behind his head, and stroking his hair. "But, who was the last girl to go down on you before me?"

"Good point.." he sighed. Amanda wrapped both arms around his head, and they didn't talk much following that...


End file.
